Numb
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: A cake, an accident and a mumbled confession. One-shot.


**Numb**

_A/N: Again, no plot (and I'm sorry). There might be some inaccuracies and some impossibility, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Lately I keep forgetting to include the DISCLAIMER. Of course I own absolutely nothing. Set probably around early season 6._

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane."

The ruefulness in Daphne's voice melted Niles' heart. He would have told her it was fine and that he was fine – or would be – but he couldn't. His mouth felt stapled shut and so he tried to nod, but even that hurt.

"I really am sorry. Why don't you have some cake? Oh..." She trailed off, ashamed of herself. There was nothing Niles wanted to do more than take her into his arms and assure her none of this had been her fault.

Except, of course, that it had been.

_Four Hours Earlier_

"It's so nice of you to help me pick up the things for your brother's party, Dr. Crane. I appreciate it." Daphne, bag in hand and poised to leave, let him in. Since Niles desired to spend time with Daphne more than with his brother or father, who weren't even home, he offered to drive her. The smile he received in return made the offer worth it.

For the next few hours Niles followed Daphne around like a puppy. They bought all kinds of things; flowers, food, and to Niles' great embarrassment - and delight - Daphne needed some new underwear as well. She dragged him with her and even asked his opinion. He must have died and gone to heaven. At least that's what he thought.

"I'm glad I can be of service, Daphne. Frasier really shouldn't let you carry all of that stuff."

"But that's me job. I'm glad to have company for once though. I hope I didn't talk your ear off just now."

"Oh no, not at all." Niles answered softly, watching her crouch down to smell flowers. If this was a dream, Niles thought, it was a good one. Daphne didn't catch the gentle tone of his voice however. As always, she was oblivious to his feelings for her.

"Do you think these flowers are appropriate?" Niles didn't recognize the flowers, but nodded. They did look beautiful. He wished he could tell her how beautiful she was amongst all these flowers; that she was more beautiful than them. More beautiful than a rose. Niles figured she would laugh at him, tell him how clichéd that was. And she would be right. He joined her at the check-out counter and to his greatest surprise and shock, she started flirting with the florist!

"Haven't seen you in a while. I thought you'd started growing your own flowers. Here I was hoping I'd never see you again." The young guy with too long hair said. He had the audacity to grin like a shark. How could Daphne be interested in a guy like that? Niles wondered and watched.

"I keep hoping they hire someone else. Some dreams never come true, Connor." She laughed and soon the guy, apparently called Connor, joined in. Niles just stood there looking dumb.

"So, these flowers for your snobby boss again?" Daphne turned around, smiling apologetically. Niles tried to smile back, but it turned into a weird grimace.

"Oh is that him? I'm sorry man. Dude, sorry."

"I'm not her boss, 'dude'. I'm just a friend." The 'just' hurt Niles. He would give anything to not be 'just'. Anything to be her everything.

"He is one of me best friends, actually." Niles beamed at Daphne and at Connor, who looked less happy all of a sudden.

"Well, here are your flowers. Hope to never see you again soon." He grinned again with his perfect white teeth. Daphne playfully hit him on the shoulder and together they left.

"Nice guy." Niles mumbled when they were outside again. He had to suppress a sneeze and it came out all nasally.

"He is. So all we need to do now is pick up the cake."

"Cake?" What about Connor? Niles wanted to know. Cake didn't matter. He needed to know what her intentions were. So he could come back here and... do nothing at all.

"Yes, your brother ordered a cake. Some special kind of chocolate he didn't trust me with so he ordered it at this fancy restaurant." She snorted before remembered who she was with.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. Frasier can be rather snobby, I agree." She giggled. "So, uhm, this Connor guy..."

"Yes, Dr. Crane? Are you interested in him?" There was an amused glint in her eyes.

"No! Are you?" He blurted accidentally.

"Connor? No, he is not really me type. Let's go pick up that cake and go home." Niles no longer stifled a sneeze, but a happy smile.

The scent of chocolate and something spicier filled their nostrils as soon as they entered this particular little cake shop. Niles had never heard of it before and figured it was either new or Frasier had hidden it from him. If the cake was only half as good as it smelled, Niles thought, they would be in for a delicious treat.

"What a beauty." Daphne said solemnly as she was handed the cake box.

"I agree. Do you think Frasier would notice if we ate it and just bought another one from the store?" Daphne's expression threw him off; her teeth worried her bottom lip. There was that amused glint in her eyes again. Her cheeks were flushed. She looked more delicious than the cake and all he wanted to –

"Dr. Crane, watch out!" Daphne yelled but a nanosecond too late. A squeak, then a howl. Niles felt himself lifted from the ground as if by magic. Then he came down. How often had he fallen down? As a child, as a teenager, yes even as an adult! He did not fall down however. He did not connect with the floor as he expected. The only part of his body that connected was his face – unfortunately, with a very expensive marble statue. A clang, a crack. And then Niles felt the floor come closer, closer until he tasted his own blood. And darkness.

"I'm dead." Niles said upon opening his eyes. He wasn't lying down as he had hoped. He wasn't even in a hospital. Had this all been a dream?

"No, you're not. You almost killed your teeth though." Suddenly there was a man dressed in white in front of him. Niles didn't react.

"Daphne! Did anything-"

"I'm here, Dr. Crane." She came into his field of vision, looking sad and clutching the box with the cake as if her life depended on it. Only then did Niles notice the pain in his mouth. Enough to make him pass out again.

"Welcome back." The white-dressed man greeted him. At least this time Niles already knew him. He tried to smile, but it would not work.

"We used the time you were out, I'm sorry. But I figured you'd rather have your teeth saved, right? I don't think you play ice-hockey or any sport that might require dental work. And by the way, you have meticulous teeth. It's always a pleasure to see someone who takes such great care of their teeth," Niles listened, but wasn't certain if he understood all of it. He didn't understand why the man, obviously a dentist, kept talking. While his own mouth felt completely numb.

"You will try to talk, I understand. Don't. At least not for another hour or so. When the anesthesia wears off, feel free to take painkillers, and," he turned away from Niles and towards Daphne, "No solid food." Daphne nodded eagerly.

"I'll see you again in two days, Dr. Crane. Try not to crash into marble again, please. Goodbye."

Marble. He had crashed into marble!

"Please don't pass out again, Dr. Crane." Daphne almost pleaded with him. He pulled himself together and very carefully got up from the chair. His legs felt like jello.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane!"

She repeated the same sentence over and over again. And once more. Niles would have told her it was fine and that he would be fine – after all, he had not lost any teeth. It hadn't been her fault. Well, he had only been in the shop because of her. So it was her fault. Luckily, he couldn't voice his thoughts. Then again, Daphne wasn't too blame for that little dog. That damn dog was too blame.

"I'll mash you anything you want, Dr. Crane. Even if it's some fancy French dish – I promise I'll mash it so you can drink it."

Niles appreciated her offer, but his stomach did not.

"I'll mash a piece of that cake for you, how does that sound?" She sounded like a nurse talking to an injured child. Again, Niles appreciated the sentiment. He just didn't want her to think of him as a child. Carefully, he shook his head no.

"I'm sorry, I-I'm really sorry, Dr. Crane." Like a broken record she kept repeating herself. At least, she was a lovely record with a beautiful sound. Niles felt sorry for Daphne, because she felt so bad. Just because of that dog. And Frasier's cake. There were so many instances to blame – except for her. Well, maybe she was to blame a tiny little bit, he thought.

"Come on, show me how I can make it up to you." Niles followed Daphne as if in daze. Unfortunately, they went into the kitchen. His imagination would have led him to her bedroom. Not that he could have done anything, he remembered. His mouth wouldn't even open for words, let alone to do other things. Inside the kitchen, Daphne opened the fridge.

"Point at anything you'd like?"

Niles wondered if he couldn't just point at her. He was frozen to his spot. He longed to say something; anything! He tried to open his mouth and flinched, because it hurt too much.

"Dr. Crane! The doctor said no talking! You can point, come on." She nudged his shoulder. Frasier's fridge wasn't as well stocked as Niles would have liked. Alcohol was out of the question as much as he longed for a Sherry. He wanted Sherry. There was no Sherry in the fridge, he couldn't talk and there was no paper and pen. Finally, he pointed at a carton of orange juice.

"Well chosen, Dr. Crane. Now get comfortable in the living room, shoo!" She had the nerve to usher him out of the kitchen! Niles carefully sat down on the couch; one accident per day was clearly enough. Daphne's everyday sounds from the kitchen were soothing. Unfortunately, the silence didn't last long enough. The door opened to a laughing Martin and a running Eddie. The annoying canine jumped on the couch and stared at Niles like he used to stare at Frasier. Niles felt his heart beat quicker; he wasn't afraid of Eddie, but he reminded him of that dog that was to blame for this whole thing.

"Niles, son, good to see you. You look weird though." Martin examined his son closely. Daphne rushed from the kitchen.

"There was an accident, Mr. Crane," Daphne began, clinging to the glass of orange juice, "I'm really, really sorry."

"Oh my god, what happened?" Martin looked his son up and down. His silent son and he wondered when had Niles – or Frasier for that matter – ever been this quiet?

"Uhm, Dr. Crane... he crashed- he crashed," Daphne's voice suddenly got weaker. She was close to crying. Niles felt with her. He desperately wanted to jump in, explain to his father how this dog had caused the accident. He couldn't have his father blame Daphne.

"He crashed?" Martin anxiously looked at his son, then back at Daphne.

"He crashed into a marble statue and his teeth-" There was no more stopping the tears. Daphne quickly ran off into the kitchen.

"Son, are you ok?" Martin asked. Any other moment Niles would have probably appreciated his father's concern, but he was angry with him for making Daphne cry. He got up to follow Daphne into the kitchen. Since he couldn't say anything, he tried to give his father a look that said everything. Judging from his father's expression it told him nothing whatsoever and only confused him more. With a mental sigh, Niles entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I'll prepare you some food and then," she sighed shakily, "I'm not going to cry again. It's your pain. I'm just so sorry. Hadn't you come with me..." For a moment Niles considered taking her into his arms, just to let her know it was alright. Or it would be. But he couldn't do it; for whatever reason, he just couldn't. His arms, his feet were as numb as his mouth.

"Here, Dr. Crane. I promise to cook you a proper dinner once you... can eat properly again." Daphne handed him a glass with a brown fluid. To be honest, Niles was more than disgusted and his stomach, once again, agreed. There was a straw in the glass, but Niles wasn't sure it would work. Could be even open his mouth that far? He tried and to his greatest surprise it worked. The food, or whatever it was, because he didn't taste anything, felt nice in his mouth albeit a bit strange. Daphne watched him as if he were an experiment. Her face lightened up. Niles was suddenly reminded of Maris and her various protein shakes and stopped drinking.

"Do you like it?" Niles nodded carefully and Daphne rewarded him with a gentle smile. She took the glass from his hand and their fingers touched briefly. Hers were so warm that Niles felt it sweep through him. Sweep him off his feet - in a good way. Not like that dog.

"What are you thinking, Dr. Crane? Oh, you can't tell me." Daphne was so disappointed that Niles decided pain didn't matter. This was a perfect moment. He could have died today. Well, maybe not died, but he could have lost his teeth today. A sort of death. If he had... Daphne still didn't know what he felt for her. He could tell her this wasn't her fault any other day, when he needed to use more words. Right now he only needed her to hear three little words. Opening his mouth felt like a feat. Daphne watched him curiously.

"Dr. Crane, what are you –"

"Iwoveyo." Niles squeezed out of his somewhat opened mouth.

"You what? You don't owe me anything. Dr. Crane! Why would you owe me, oh, Dr. Crane!" In an instant she hugged him carefully and he couldn't do anything but hug her back. The rest of her was as warm as her fingers had been. It felt wonderful and right. His words, however, had come out wrong. Gently, he pushed her from him.

"Iwoveu." He tried again. Again, tears sprang to Daphne's eyes. She seemed touched by his words. Had he said it right this time?

"I think the painkillers are making you drowsy, Dr. Crane. Why don't you go lie down in your brother's bed, hm? I'm sure he won't mind."

"Iwoveu." He repeated desperately.

"No, you don't Dr. Crane. _I_ owe you. Not the other way around. We'll talk when you feel better, come on." Daphne ushered him out of the kitchen towards Frasier's bedroom. She told Martin something Niles didn't quite catch. Here he had been brave enough to tell her he loved her and she didn't understand. She just didn't understand.

Daphne gently pushed Niles on to the bed. She was in caring mood, but he watched her and enjoyed the close proximity. He breathed in her hair, the sublime smell of her hair. 'I love you, I love you, I love you' he told her mentally, looking at her and hoping his eyes conveyed the message.

"I'll check on you in a while, alright? Try to sleep a bit, Dr. Crane. I really am sorry," Niles shook his head no and she stopped for a moment.

"S'ok." He mumbled.

"You're too kind, Dr. Crane. Now rest up. You're not even supposed to be talking yet." She gently touched his cheek and Niles compliantly lay down. He watched her leave the room.

"Iwovu." He practiced again, alone in Frasier's bedroom.

"Dr. Crane, you're supposed to rest and you don't owe me anything!" Daphne's voice reminded him sternly from outside the door. Niles smiled to himself as his eyes drooped close.

He would tell her again soon.

**END**


End file.
